Empty Memories
by MoonlitSlash
Summary: An alternate scene to what could have happened during Harry and Draco's meeting in the bathroom.HPDM Warnings:HBP Spoilers,reference to abuse,slash.If you don't like slash,don't read.


**Title**:Empty Memories  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**:I do not own Harry Potter,or the first three sentances,because they come directly from Half-Blood Prince.These belongs to J.K Rowling.Please don't sue me,I have no money anyway.  
**Summary**: An alertnate scene to what **_could_** have happened during Harry and Draco meeting in the bathroom.  
**A/N**:Hey everyone!This is my first time posting a fanfiction on please go easy on me.I know it's a little rushed,most of my writing is,and I apoligize for that.I'm working on it.This fic contains Half-Blood Prince spoilers,and you probably shouldn't read it unless you have read Half-Blood Prince or else you may not understand it.Also this story contains **slash.**If you don't like male/male relationships,don't read.Thank you.Now,on to the fic.

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, the Malfoy was crying - actually crying - tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder. Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. They stood, staring at each other for a few minutes, contemplating what to do. Malfoy raised his wand and it looked like he was about to release a hex, but then he let his arm drop and he turned away.

"Go away Potter. I don't feel like hexing you today. "He said in an exhausted sounding drawl.

A stunned silence greeted this statement. Harry had been sure he was in for a fight. But perhaps this was a trap?

"Well, what if I do first?"Harry replied in a voice braver then he felt, his wand still pointed at Malfoy's back.

Malfoy turned his head slightly so that Harry could see his face. His eyes were glassy and Harry could see he was trying to hold back fresh tears.

"Because I know you won't attack me unless I do first."He said in a voice devoid of his usually sneer. "Or provoke you."He added, seemingly as an afterthought.

Harry's liked to think that was ridiculous, but he knew it was true. Harry really had no reason to attack him, except hatred, and attacking on pure hatred was not something Harry usually did… Malfoy seemed to have no intention of attacking him. He let his arm drop slackly to his side, but didn't let his guard down.

Malfoy glared at him, telling him to leave. But he wasn't. If Malfoy had no intention of hexing him, he was staying. He wanted to know what exactly it was that could make Malfoy cry, and genuinely cry, and not want to hex Harry into oblivion.

Malfoy turned back to the sink. "Go away Potter."He repeated. "Leave me alone."He added in a weak, desperate sounding whisper. Harry heard a tear hit the basin.

Harry was torn. He hated Malfoy in almost every fiber of his being. He knew that for sure. Didn't he? But once again he was stuck with his best yet worst quality. An overwhelming urge to help people who needed it. One side of him was telling him to just leave, or better yet, hex him and leave. But another side was whispering to him. How can you even thing of leaving? Look at the poor boy, you find him crying in a bathroom and you just want to leave? Harry could almost see the comical angel and devil sitting on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and thought it out. Leaving seemed like a good option; just leaving Malfoy there to deal with whatever it was that had caused his. But his saving people complex wasn't giving up without a fight. He didn't want to help Malfoy. Or did he? His obsession with the boy had begun to make him feel uncomfortable as of late. His mind couldn't seem to decide. Finally, acting upon impulse not fully realizing what he was doing, he tucked his wand into his robes and walked briskly across the room until he stood only a few steps from Malfoy. To justify what he was about to do to his Malfoy-hating side, he told himself that if he did this he might get better insight as to what Malfoy was doing in the Room of Requirement. Moaning Myrtle, who until then had been watching the exchange warily, floated up to the top of the sinks and settled in to watch what was going to happen.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the spot and sighed, trying to place his thoughts in order. Figuring out what to say was decidedly more difficult then it sounded. Malfoy turned his head again, and a tear that had been slipping down his cheek pooled at his chin and he wiped it away. He gave Harry a defeated looking glare.

"Look..." Harry said fumbling for his next word. He sighed again. "What's wrong?" There really was no point in prolonging it, it was the inevitable question.

Malfoy scoffed. "Fuck off. You don't give a fuck about me; you just want to know what I'm up to."

Harry was a little shocked at Malfoy saying fuck. He really shouldn't be, they were sixteen, and he distinctly remembered having said it on more then one occasion. The shock dissipated quickly.

"What makes you think I don't give a fuck about you?"

Malfoy looked at him as though he was insane.

"Hmmmm...I wonder...perhaps the past 6 years of fighting? The hexes? The tormenting? It would tend to lead people to believe you don't give a fuck."

"Well...you started it. "Harry blurted out, realizing how childish he sounded too late.

"You were the one who rejected my friendship at the beginning of 1st year Harry."

"Yes but you were...did you just call me Harry? "Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I figured if we are going to stand here and attempt to have a civilized conversation we might as well use first names."

"Um, alright Mal...Draco. Like I was saying, you were making fun of the only friends I had made. If you had been nicer, maybe I would have accepted your friendship. Although now I know you are incapable of such feelings. "Harry said, trying to get used to saying Draco.

Draco scoffed. "Do you have any idea what it would be like to be a NICE Slytherin? Do you have any idea how bad you'd get your arse kicked?"

"So? If you'd wanted to be nice to us, you could have tried to get into a different house!"

"Being a nice Slytherin multiplied by about a thousand is what I would get from my father if I was sorted into a different house. I wouldn't have to worry about friendships, I'd have to worry about internal bleeding."

"W-what?"

"Oh right, la-de-da, Draco father is abusive, lets all pretend to be shocked even though we don't give a shit! Don't give that sob story. "Draco snapped.

"N-no, I didn't..."

Draco scoffed again and turned back to the sink. "Just go Harry. I'll deal with it. I have for the past 16 years."

Harry was not leaving. Not after that. Wild Hippogriffs could not have dragged him from that room.

"If he treats you so badly, why do you want to free him?"Harry asked.

"Because. He's my father."

"I don't understand."

"Well you wouldn't, would you? You've never had a father. Or a mother for that matter. It's just the way it is with your parents. You just keeping giving them chance after chance after chance, even when you know they're not going to change."

Harry looked at Draco with a deep feeling of pity. He supposed he'd be bitter as well if his father had been like that.

"And don't even try to give me your pity."Draco said forcefully.

"Look Draco...I can help you. We can help you. Me, Dumbledore, the Order..."

"No you can't! He already said he'd kill me and my family if I said anything.' Draco said in a fearful voice.

"We can protect you from him. Just stay with us, join us, we can get your family and protect them."

"I'm not dragging you into this. I'm not having anybody else in danger of dying because of me. "Draco said."Especially you." He added in a quiet whisper Harry barely heard. Barely.

"I'm already in more danger then anybody else in this goddamn war. Helping you isn't going to put me in any more danger then I'm already in. And why "especially me?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up at him and their eyes locked. "Because...forget it."Draco said, turning back to the sink. "You wouldn't understand."

"I can try. Draco, tell me. "Harry said insistently. Draco shook his head.

Harry walked the few steps between them and gently grabbed Draco's shoulder. He spun him around slowly until he was facing him. "Draco, please tell me."Harry said pleadingly.

Draco looked down at the floor. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Finally he said something.

"Because...I...love you."Draco spoke softly in a voice full of insecurities and fear.

Harry's eyes widened. Had Draco just said what he thought he'd said? Draco looked back up from the ground to find Harry's face only a breath from his own. The temptation was too great. He leaned forward, and his lips brushed against Harry's for the brief test of moments. Harry eyes widened even more, not from fear, not from surprise, but from the sheer unlikely ness of the situation. Draco backed up a few steps. He touched his lips with a terrified expression on his face, horrified by his actions. He fell to his knees and looked up at Harry.

"Y-you must hate me."He said with the fear in his voice in full. He turned his eyes to the floor and closed them, cowering slightly, as if he was expecting Harry to scream at him, to punch him.

Harry dropped down in front of Draco, their knees touching.

"I don't hate you. That was just...sudden. "Harry whispered.

When Draco didn't look up, Harry placed two fingers under his chin and tilted up his head. At first Draco kept his eyes closed, but slowly he opened them. Harry gazed into those stormy silver eyes. They were filled with insecurity and pain. Harry felt his heart swell in his chest. Their bond had strengthened so much in the past few minutes. If felt as if they had been talking for an eternity, and not simply a few moments. Was this what love felt like? Feeling like his heart would explode, wanted to do everything in his power to take the hurt away from the boy in front of him, to hold and show him everything was safe? If so, then he was hopelessly in love. Exactly how long ago this hate had become love he didn't know. Had it even ever been hate? It didn't matter now. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. It was a soft pressure, but it deepened as Harry wove his fingers through Draco moonlight colored hair. When they broke the kiss, Draco looked up at him with a look in his eyes as if he was still expecting rejection. Harry looked at him with a comforting smile,

"I love you too. "Harry said softly, and he felt as if he had never spoken truer words in his life.

Draco looked completely taken aback. "You l-love me?"He said. The words sounded alien as they rolled off his tongue.

"Yes. Hasn't anyone ever told you they love you before? "Harry asked quietly.

Draco wracked his brain. He couldn't remember a time when someone had. Perhaps his mother, when he was been a young child, but that had been so long ago. He father always said love was for the weak. The ones who couldn't survive on their own. He shook his head and his eyes brimmed with tears that began to fall.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco, pulling him close to his chest. He rocked him slowly back and forth, pressing soft kisses into his hair.

"I love you. I love you. It's alright, shhhhh..."Harry murmured into his ear.

Draco curled himself into Harry, crying with all the abandon and hopelessness of a child lost in the dark. Harry never let go of him, whispering love and reassurances into his ear. Eventually the tears subsided and Draco looked back up at Harry.

"I'm so sorry."Draco said in a pained voice.

"For what?"Harry asked.

"Kiss me one more time?"Draco asked in a pleading voice.

"One more time?"Harry asked with a questioning expression.

"Just kiss me. Please? "Draco said in a voice that sounded desperate.

Puzzled, but wanting to make Draco happy, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Tears filled his closed eyelids as he brought the wand to point at Harry's back. When they parted one last time, Draco repeated his words.

"I'm so sorry."

And before Harry could ask what exactly he was sorry for, he shut his eyes tight and whispered.

"Faineeum."

For the split second before the spell set in, Harry's eyes widened. But then his eyes shut and he fell backwards. Draco caught his head before it hit the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."Draco repeated the words over and over to the unconscious body, tears rolling down his face. "I can't get you involved, I just can't...my father...Voldemort...it's too dangerous...I'm so sorry..."

Myrtle looked upon the skeptical, pearly cloud-like tears running down her cheeks. Having access to all the bathrooms, she had seen many meetings that turned into confessions. Many acts of passion and love. But the worst were always the sacrifices for happiness. The ones that made hearts break, never to be the same again. Couldn't Hogwarts ever be normal? Couldn't people survive without all this pain?

Draco cradled Harry's head in his lap. Slowly he pointed his wand at Harry temple, as if every movement was paining him.

"Obliviate."

He'd done it. He'd erased any memory Harry would have had of their encounter. And now he was more alone then ever.

Carefully he lifted Harry up and carried him to the door. Checking that there was no one in the hallway, he gently placed Harry in front of the door. The last thing he'd remember when he woke up was coming to the door and tripping, falling onto the floor. He'd wake up in about a minute. Draco hurried back into the bathroom. It wasn't hard to make the tears flow, his heart felt like an empty hole in his chest. He counted down the seconds until Harry would return. Myrtle floated down and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but she simply fell throght.

He heard Harry rousing outside, and whispered to Myrtle to act the same as before. The door opened, and Draco pretended not to notice at first. But soon he looked up into the cracked mirror and spotted Harry. The deja vu nearly made him cry out with sadness. He wheeled around once more. If Harry had looking directly into his eyes, he would have found them filled with despair.

And Draco let off the first hex.

**A/N**:Thank you for reading my story.Please review!Constructive critism is welcome,pointless flames are not.


End file.
